The Slayers: Courage
by Eugena
Summary: AU third sereis after Next. Pairings: Zelgadiss/Lina and Xellos/Lina.
1. Destruction and Rebirth!

Disclaimer: The Slayers is property of Hajime Kanzaka.

**The Slayers: Courage**

By Eugena

Rated: M

**AU third series after Next. Pairings: Zelgadiss/Lina and Xellos/Lina.**

****

**Episode One:**

"**Destruction and Rebirth! The Monster's Test Begins!"**

My name is Lina Inverse, dragon slayer extraordinaire. My companions and I have traveled many places in search of the Claire Bible. After beating Hellmaster Phibrizzo, it seems things in our lives have calmed down a bit. Well . . . I shouldn't speak too soon. We're off to a new adventure, and I know I'll never be the same.

**The Slayers: Courage**

When you really love someone, you let them go. I finally learned that. After finally getting Gourry back, I thought I should leave him alone with Sylphiel. After all, they have a lot to talk about. As for me, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do. I need some time apart from him for now.

"Gourry, dear, are you sure you are alright?" Sylphiel asked him.

"I'm fine. I don't remember what happened, but I'm pretty sure it was important."

Amelia smiled at him. In all her faith in love and justice, she wanted to believe it was Lina's and Gourry's love for each other that brought her back. Sure, everyone wanted Lina back. But it was true love that saved her.

****

Xellos looked on from the astral plane, disgusted with what he saw. Though he couldn't quite read Amelia's mind, he felt a 'truth and justice' type speech seep out of her. What could she be going on about? He wondered. I can't stand it.

His eyes lingered on Lina Inverse, the amazing human that had summoned his ultimate mother—The Lord of Nightmares. He had bowed to her as she possessed Lina's body, knowing fully well that she and what remained of Lina would return to the Sea of Chaos.

To be destroyed, he thought, like his master Phibrizzo had wanted. To be destroyed by Lina Inverse and reign with her in the Sea of Chaos. His nausea from Amelia passed. The Lord of Nightmares was certainly capricious. Did she choose to let Lina go? Could she feel Xellos' hunger for her? He would have to return to his first master, the Greater Beast. No time for worrying over Lina or her friends.

****

"Amelia, snap out of it!" Zelgadiss shouted. "What's the matter?"

Amelia blushed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Zelgadiss, I was just thinking about the true power of love."

"Power of love?"

Amelia clasped her hands together and got a far off, love-struck look in her eyes. "Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry have triumphed over great evil through their power of love!" She threw up her hands in a victory pose. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Zelgadiss looked away. "Are you sure, Amelia?"

Amelia turned on him, the full wrath of 'Pacifist Crush' nearby, "What do you mean, Mr. Zelgadiss? Are you saying love isn't wonderful?"

"No-no," he stammered, "that's not what I meant at all." Amelia's way too emotional with this love and justice bit. "I mean aren't they a little young to be in love? Actually in love?"

Amelia turned away, wounded by his words. "Do you mean that you would be too young to be in love, Mr. Zelgadiss? What if . . . ?" her voice trailed off.

"Amelia . . . ." he said no more. He knew what she was really trying to say. Ever since they first met, Amelia's affections for him became more apparent. Yet she had been too late. Zelgadiss tried to deny his own feelings, but he often envied the clueless Gourry for the glances Lina had given to him. I won't abandon her, even if she would never choose me, he thought.

Lina looked at the pair—Sylphiel and Gourry—each seeming so unaware in their own way. When Sylphiel first learned of Gourry's capture, she had fainted. Gourry was someone precious to her. Like Lina, she could not imagine losing him. Sylphiel had said she was willing to do anything to save him, even sex appeal—unthinkable for a shrine maiden. She now wanted to travel with Lina and Gourry, and Lina didn't know if she could deal with that.

She smiled a nervous smile and laughed. "Hey guys," she said to Sylphiel and Gourry, "let's go eat to celebrate."

"Alright!" shouted Gourry, leaping into the air.

"Sounds good to me!" Amelia cried, rushing in.

Sylphiel clapped her hands together and laughed, happy and relieved that they were all safe.

****

**Wolfpack Island**

The Greater Beast Zellas Metallium summoned her only son, Xellos, back to her. Unlike the other dark lords, she had chosen only one chief servant, and one whom she made out of herself. Composing herself in a part wolf, part human form, she waited for him. It would not take him long to return. Yet she used the time to reflect on Xellos' past.

"Clearly taken with her," she said aloud, although only she could hear it. "We will see just how much you are still mazoku, my son." A vision came to her, her son and the sorceress. She may have befriended Luna, but she would not tolerate her sister or anyone taking her own flesh from her.

She felt Xellos' presence. He knelt before her.

"My son," she greeted.

_My master is not in a good mood when she calls me her son. She is angry with me._

"Your companion summoned the Lord of Nightmares and destroyed Phibrizzo. Her will is strong. Xellos, what would you do if I ordered her to kill her?"

"My master, I would do it."

"Would you hate me for it?"

"You are the only one I treasure, mother. You are my master and mother. I will never deny your command."

"Go, my son, and watch her."

He hesitated for a moment. "You wish me to kill her now?"

"You hesitate, Xellos. You should do it immediately. But no, I do not want you to kill her. Yet. Watch her." Watch her as any mazoku would. I will test your blood with hers.

****

Everything seems to be going just fine with me and the gang. But wait a minute—Martina! Let's not forget our favorite servant of Zoamelgustar! And, Xellos, what do you mean by an apology? Hey wait a minute, aren't I an innocent girl?

Next Time:

"**Engagement! You call THAT an apology?"**


	2. Engagement! You call THAT an apology?

Disclaimers, etc.: see episode one

**The Slayers: Courage**

By Eugena

**Episode Two:**

"**Engagement! You call THAT an apology?"**

Lina Inverse here. Gee, it seems I have myself an admirer. Well, two admirers. It wouldn't be so bad if Gourry liked me. But Xellos? What are you doing? Wait a minute here—I don't know he likes me yet. Well, pretend I didn't say any of that. But I might be in trouble with his "mother" and master, Lord Beastmaster. Hey, Zelgadiss, don't tell me Xellos is going to confess before you!

**The Slayers: Courage**

Lina and the gang chowed down in a local tavern. No one had yet retold all that had gone on. But right now, as always, their stomachs ruled. After her fifth whole meal, Lina began to slow down. The events of the previous few hours came flooding back to her. A tear came into her eye, but she wiped it away, pretending she had gotten hot sauce in it.

The gang laughed at her cover-up, and all seemed well. Lina tried to ignore the pain inside. Never again could she grow close to someone—certainly not someone who possessed no magical ability. Inevitably, some monster would use it against her. Some monster. Just like Xellos. Sure, he gave Gourry back the Sword of Light, but maybe it was all part of some plan of his. Xellos. Xel. No, don't think like that. It makes him sound like Zel, Zelgadiss.

Zelgadiss was someone she could not get close to. Sure, he made it hard not to get close to him, but after Amelia entered their lives, they had grown distant. Strange. He was first my enemy, now he's one of my closest friends.

"Lina? What are you thinking about?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Huh?" Gourry looked up, spaghetti halfway in his mouth, the rest falling to his plate.

Amelia made some high-pitched noise as she slurped up her spaghetti.

Sylphiel wiped her mouth with a napkin, a small smile on her lips.

Lina smiled before answering, "I'm just glad we're all alright." She wasn't lying. Zelgadiss didn't ask for all she was thinking about. She looked directly at Zelgadiss, then turned away as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

Xellos, however, watching from the astral plane, didn't miss the change of Lina's emotions. Sure, she had an entire mess of emotions just a moment ago, but Zelgadiss' voice alone calmed the emotions into one. One which he would normally be disgusted with. But now, he became enraged. Whether Lina's feeling for Zelgadiss were a simple crush or something more, it didn't matter. Xellos could not stand it. He found himself wanting to crush Zelgadiss into a wall.

"I'm glad you are alright, Lina," Zelgadiss said. "We almost lost you."

Lina lowered her voice, nearly a whisper, "Zel . . . ."

"Yeah," said Gourry in a booming voice. "It's a good thing you're okay. I worried about you, Lina."

"Gourry," she said, turning her face towards him.

Xellos' mazoku's blood boiled. Lina's emotions changed again. Confused again. Xellos remembered the time he kissed her as an 'apology.' He had felt heat rise to her cheeks and could almost feel the pulsing of her blood against his lips. Sometimes it was good to have a human-like body.

Xellos turned towards the door of the tavern. Another flood of emotions interrupted him. Immense happiness. Eww. He thought again of Lina's blood against his lips. Lina's blood. His mother and master all but ordered him to kill her. Her blood covering him. On his hands, on his body. Her blood had no end. "Lina," a sickened whisper.

_Bam!_ Martina burst through the door. "Linaaa! Gourry! Zelgadiss! Amelia! Sylphiel!"

"Martina!" Lina shouted.

"Today is such a great day. Zangulus and I are getting married. Of course, you are all invited as royal guests."

"Oh, true love!" cried Amelia. "How wonderful."

"Wow, Martina, you're so young," Lina said, "but I'm happy for you."

"Ohh, Ms. Lina," Amelia whined, "you and Mr. Zelgadiss both think that you are too young for love!"

"Huh?" Lina said as she looked over at Zelgadiss. He blushed, and she saw him. "Huh." She smiled and winked at him.

_That's it!_ thought Xellos. _I can't take this anymore!_

He phased into the physical world where Lina and the others could see him. "Well, that's wonderful, Martina. Don't you agree, Lina?" He leaned over inches from her face.

"Xellos!" Zelgaddis shouted. "Why are you here?"

"I am merely relieved that I have one less human in love with me."

"In love with you?" Lina laughed. "As if. Once anyone finds out you're a monster, they'll never love you."

"Oh, Ms. Lina," he said as he leaned closer. "You've hurt my feelings. You should apologize."

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I didn't realize monsters had feelings."

He leaned closer. "I remember once that I gave you a better apology that that, Lina. Don't you?"

Surely, she hadn't forgotten.

"Oh, yeah." What the hell, why not? Make him squirm. She leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. A 'better' apology than his. She felt him stiffen and decided to make it last longer. I wonder if this will kill him. It might be the only thing that will . . . .

"Ack!" Xellos pushed pack from her. Mazoku or not, he couldn't hide the rush of his blood to his face.

"Did you enjoy your apology, Xellos?"

"Lina!" Zelgadiss recovered from his shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Apologizing," Xellos answered with a smirk. He felt Zelgadiss' anger rise, relief to the confused emotions running through him.

"You bastard!" Zelgadiss shouted.

Amelia reddened in embarrassment. Oh, no, Gourry saw this time. Sylphiel and Martina blushed.

"Hey, Lina," said Gourry, "I don't think—."

Lina turned quickly and planted a kiss on Zelgadiss' lips. She whispered against his ear. "You're ruining my moment here, Zel. He's a monster, he'll like your anger."

Zelgadiss blushed.

"Still angry?" she asked him and kissed him again.

"MISS LINA!" Amelia shouted "What are you doing?"

Lina turned to Amelia then looked directly at Xellos. "Apologizing."

Xellos issued a guttural growl.

"What's the matter, Xel? You need another apology?"

"I'm not a replacement for him!" he shouted at her then faded into the astral plane.

Lina breathed a sigh of relief.

Zelgadiss breathed a sigh of shock as he fainted.

****

Well, that's it for now, folks. But what have I gotten myself into? I've never felt like this before. I've just kissed Xellos. Eww. But is it just me, or did he seem more angry that I kissed Zel. Zel and Xel, what am I going to do? Well, I'll have to prepare for some time alone, because Amelia wants Zelgadiss back. But first, Martina's wedding. Hey, wait of minute! Who said I took Zelgadiss in the first place?

Next Time:

"**An Interest? All This From a Kiss?"**


	3. An Interest? All This From a Kiss?

Disclaimers, etc.: see episode one

**The Slayers: Courage**

By Eugena

**Episode Three**

"**An Interest? All This From a Kiss?"**

Lina Inverse here. Man, it seems I've gotten myself some guy trouble. Just when everything was calming down and I finally had gotten over almost spending eternity in the Sea of Chaos, Xellos showed up. What? An apology? Why bring up the past? Okay, you asked for it. Let's see if I can kill a mazoku with a kiss. **SMOOOOCH**

Oh, well, that didn't work. Hey, Zel, why so angry? And Xellos jealous? Hey! Someone catch Zel!

****

"Recovery!" Amelia shouted the spell as she stretched her hands towards Zelgadiss' unconscious body.

"Wow, Lina," commented Gourry. "You kisses really pack a punch!"

"Miss Lina!" Amelia whined. "Just why did you kiss him in the first place?"

"Well, that's easy," Lina answered, "I wanted to make Zel calm down so Xellos wouldn't recover. I was hoping I could kill Xellos."

"Kill him?" asked Sylphiel. "You kissed him."

"Yes, and he's a monster. Such a strange rush of emotions should have disturbed him at the least."

"So you used Mr. Xellos and Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked.

"No, Amelia!" Lina shouted. "I didn't use them for anything. All I wanted was to get back at Xellos for everything he's done to me."

"Lina," asked Gourry, "what did Xellos mean by giving him an apology? You mean to tell me you always apologize by kissing someone?"

Lina smacked Gourry on the head. "No, stupid. Didn't you hear Xellos say that he wanted the apology? Xellos asked for it! He wanted me to kiss him."

Gourry rubbed his head. "But why would a monster want you to kiss him?"

"He's Xellos!" Lina shouted. "Does he have to make sense?"

Martina stepped in and asked, "Do you think it had something to do with the last time he kissed you."

"What do you mean last time?" Sylphiel asked. "You mean he kissed you before? But this time you kissed him!"

"Um, Lina, I'm still lost," said Gourry. "Why would Xellos kiss you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, GOURRY?" Lina shouted. "Are you trying to say that there's a reason someone wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"Well, I didn't mean that, Lina. I just meant that he's a monster. And love isn't something they want."

"Well, Gourry," Lina admitted. "You're finally making sense. But speaking of love, Martina, do tell!"

"Yeah, Miss Martina," Amelia said as she completed the recovery spell on Zelgadiss, "Tell us about your true love!"

"Urg," muttered Zelgadiss as he began to waken. "Amelia, you're not talking the conquering power of love again, are you?

Tears pooled in her eyes, an attempt at a 'puppy dog' look. "Mr. Zelgadiss, don't you love me?"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Did I say that out loud?"

****

**Wolfpack Island**

Xellos returned to his quarters in his master's mansion. He thought of nothing as he fled there. The emotions he had felt overwhelmed him. Usually, he only felt the emotions of others. However, now he began to feel strange emotions that were his own.

Lina had only kissed one person full on the lips before—Gourry. He had felt it happen. He had felt a small bit of Lina separate from the Lord of Nightmares. From her emotions, he could see the entire scene without being there.

But there was something else when she kissed Xellos. He felt a drive in her, focused on making the kiss last as long as possible, as if it had been a weapon.

Such a sweet and desirable weapon it had been. When Xellos had kissed Lina before, he felt her blood beneath her skin. This time in her kiss, he felt nothing, an emptiness. But Xellos wanted that emptiness to be filled. My sweet Lina. What had nearly killed him was the emptiness in her kiss. Had it been filled with desire for him, it would have fed him for a very long time.

Odd, monsters usually feed on negative emotions, but this time . . . . This time, a different emotion could have fed him.

"My son," Lord Beastmaster called to him.

"Coming, my lord," he answered.

****

Xellos phased out and phased in before his master's throne.

"You seemed bothered, my son," Lord Beastmaster said.

Xellos laughed nervously. I've been bested by a human.

"Perhaps you should kill her, my son."

Xellos fell to his knees before her.

"I beg you, Lord Beastmaster. I have a better way to destroy her!"

Lord Beastmaster extended her hand to Xellos' chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "You beg me? It seems she has you in her spell. I saw all that happened. How did it feel, my son? The object of your desire casting its affections on another. Surely that is enough to quench your thirst! Let your own jealousy feed you."

Lord Beastmaster rose and began to laugh. "How fitting! Xellos, I'll see where this goes. As long as this Lina entertains me—and nothing more—I may let her live." But if she touches you again, I'll kill her myself.

****

I can't believe all that sprung from one little kiss. But Lord Beastmaster, you do realize it was Xellos and not me who wanted the kiss? Although . . . . It's about time Martina confesses.

Next Time:

"**For a New King! Get Her to the Church on Time!"**


End file.
